I Will Always Be With You
by schriand27
Summary: Do you believe in second chance? But what if the chance given to you is far different to what you can ever imagine? Will the heart still remember what the mind can't? Please read and find out. This is T rating but may change to M depending on how the story goes. Feedbacks are welcome or very much like encouraged:)
1. Chapter 1

I don't own mai-hime and the characters goes with it.

Please, come back to me.

chapter 1

In a room surrounded by white walls with machines and tubes connected to the occupant of the bed giving information about her deteriorating condition, a lone figure is hunched forward while sitting at bedside with her shoulders shaking. At closer look one could the see the deep hurt that she is experiencing at the moment. With her hand holding tightly to the person lying on bed as if her life depended on it, she cries fervently.

With her energy quickly draining and breathing becoming difficult, the patient squeezed the blunette's hand weakly gaining her attention.

"Don't cry love, you know I don't want to leave seeing you cry. Don't worry I will always be with you. Please continue to live on. If you cant do it for yourself, do it for me. Find someone who can make you happy in place of me." said by a brunette lying on the white bed with clear red eyes as tears flowed down her cheeks but nonetheless has a small smile on her face giving a strong front for her lover. She knew her time is almost up.

The blunette just stayed in her position now kissing the patient's hand begging for her lover not to leave her.

"No! Please don't leave me. I don't want anyone else. I only want you. I can't live without you. I LOVE YOU!" The blunette protests, stands from her chair and hugged her frail lover on bed tight but gently and digging her face into the patient's neck and continue sobbing.

The brunette patient winced from pain due to the tight hug given to her by her girlfriend but that pain is nothing compared to what she is feeling right now. Watching her most important person baring her pain and the thought of leaving her is excruciatingly painful, but she has to accept her fate. With this, she also wrapped her hands around the blunette's neck with her tears are continuously flowing.

Caressing the blunette's back in hope to ease her pain, the brunette stated softly, "I know this is hard, but there is nothing we can do about this. If there was I would've done it a long time ago, but there was none. We can only accept it." Then she slightly pushed her lover giving a short distance between them enabling them to look at each other.

The brunette-haired girl moved her delicate hand to gently wipe her love's tear-stained face. Her eyes travelling to the sadden features of the girl in front of her, embedding every detail of it into her memory. From the long, silky raven hair that reflects a blue hue when exposed to light. To her glossy, hypnotic eyes with a unique shade of emerald. To her sharp, cute nose that at the moment is red. To her skin that the brunette has felt the smoothness and softness countless times everytime they make love. And to the soft kissable pink lips that makes her go crazy with want and desire every contact it made. She wanted to bring it with her wherever she will go in her next life.

Unknown to the brunette, her blunette lover also ingrained in her memory the features of her love. From her once shiny, soft chestnut hair, now dry and dull. To her once lively and mischievous crimson gaze that never fails to show her love, now full of sorrow and red due to crying with no more glint of mischievousness. To her beautiful pointed nose that used to tickle the blunette's necks whenever they're having fun. To her once smooth and soft, pinkish skin that she worship when they are alone , now dry and pale with dark discolorations due to the worsening of condition. And to her once ever soft pink lips that created words of teasing that always leave her blushingly happy and gave her kisses which makes the blunette passionately asks for more, now pale and cracked due to dryness.

Then emerald meet crimson, both contains the same hurt and love for each other both not wanting to let go.

With the remaining energy left, the brunette raised her head slightly then pulled her lover towards her intending to kiss her one last time.

The blunette feeling the pull of her girlfriend, didn't put any resistance and willingly leaned towards the brunette.

As their lips unite, both closed their eyes and felt the kiss. It was not a passionate one driven by lust or anything primal and superficial but rather a soft, loving kiss that only expresses how deeply inlove they are for each other. the kiss didn't take that long with it just pressed into each other.

As their lips set apart, faces just an inch between, the lovers stared into each others tear-stained face. Then the brunette whispered against her love lips, obviously having difficulty, "Thank you for everything. I will always love you. Goodbye, Natsuki."

As those words flew out from the brunette's mouth, Natsuki's eyes widened hear heart constricted leaving her in pain. She then saw their journey together flashed before her eyes. From the moment they laid eyes on each other, to how they fell inlove, to their happy days and days with arguments, to the time they come to know that the brunette girl is sick, to the time of happy but worsening of condition of her lover, to the time the doctor that her lover cannot live long, up to the moment she heard the last I love you uttered by her chestnut-haired lover.

"No,no,please, NO! Stay with me! I'll do everything you want me to! Just, PLEASE STAY WITH ME!" Natsuki desperately wailed, kissing her lover's lips repeatedly hoping by some miracle that she will be cured but to no avail.

With one final breath, the brunette closed her eyes together with the loud beeping of the machine that prompted the medical team to respond and resuscitate the patient.

Natsuki was ushered to the side to make way for the doctors and nurses to do their job. With her both hand clasped together, she incessantly pray to God not to take her lover away.

"Please, come back to me." Natsuki whispered, with her heart now racing. Still clasping her hands together, tears unceasingly rolling down her red cheek from the anguish she is feeling while looking at her immobile lover being resuscitated.

After sometime, the doctor stopped resuscitating, looked at the clock and declared,"Shizuru Viola time of death is 7:45 pm."

* * *

Hello guys! This is a new story, I just can't get it out of my mind so I decided to type it out and share it with you. I've already outlined the flow of the story but I'm groping for words I could use to correctly pass the thought and emotion of the story to the readers. Updates, together with my other story will probably take time since I'm preparing for my licensure exam. I'm really sorry.

I really hope you will like this story of mine. All reviews and criticisms are welcome:)


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own mai-hime and the characters goes with it.

I Will Always Be With You.

chapter 2

After sometime, the doctor stopped resuscitating, looked at the clock and declared,"Shizuru Viola time of death is 7:45 pm."

* * *

The Doctor then put the data into the patient records then turned his attention to Natsuki and saw her stunned, thereby knowing that she already heard what of the patient has become. Looking at the blunette in front of him, he could feel the pain emitting from her.

With great sympathy, the doctor, being the bearer of bad news, sighed and stated, "I'm sorry. We've already done what we could but she's dead. I'm really sorry." Bowing down, the doctor excuses himself and instructed the nurses what they have to do.

The blunette heard what the doctor has said after resuscitation but didn't register it thinking it could just be her hearing, tricking her. However, when the doctor turned his attention to her and said the words she's dreading to hear, time stood still for her. She could feel her heart cracked and break into pieces. Not withstanding the grave news that she have received, her knees gave out making her kneel on the floor while still watching the scene in front of her.

With the nurses disconnecting all the tubes and machines connected from Shizuru's body, Natsuki could now see the absence of the pained look that she constantly saw on her lover's features during her sufferings and the absence of the rise and fall of her chest which only aggravates Natsuki's despair knowing that her most precious person is not anymore in the world.

"I'm really sorry for what happened. You can now see the patient." A nurse told Natsuki sympathetically. Then excuse herself and leave the blunette to see her girlfriend.

Natsuki, hearing the nurse, got up and gradually walked towards where the bed occupied by Shizuru is placed. As she stands in front of the bed where a body is covered from head to toe, she shut her eyes and pinched the skin in her arm hard hoping to feel nothing and wanting it to be nothing more but just a nightmare then waking up beside her lover looking forward to spending their day within each others arms. Yes, she felt nothing. But when she opened her eyes, she is still there in the hospital and in front of a bed where a body lied. She then moved her hands towards the head part of the bed, grasping the cloth and slowly uncover the body.

When she saw the face of her lover lifeless, all hope for it being a nightmare vanished and in front of her lie the reality. A burst of unbearable pain is felt throughout her body particularly to her chest. Feeling like her heart is being ripped out from her body and being crushed by a ton of trucks. The pain she is experiencing is too much to be just a nightmare.

"SHIZURU!"

Without delay, she hugged the lifeless body of Shizuru with all her might placing her head near the heart of her lover wishing to hear a heartbeat but none came. Then she bawled, crying like she've never cried before.

Unbeknownst to Natsuki, a floating, transparent being is watching her cry her heart out. Her eyes full of sadness looking at her love, grieving for her loss. Weeping, for she could never feel her love again.

"What would I wouldn't give just to be with you Natsuki. To not leave you. I would do anything just to come back to you."Shizuru said softly in front of Natsuki while stroking her hair without the blunette knowing.

Suddenly, a white light engulfed Shizuru and an authoritative voice was heard saying,"I see that that you love each other very much. Are you sure that you would do anything just to be with her again?"

Shizuru, shocked at what she have heard, nodded absently. But after a moment of processing of what she just heard, "Yes! I would do anything you ask of me, if you could possibly bring me back to life." Shizuru replied, returning the hope of being with Natsuki that vanishes sometime ago.

"Now then, I will give mercy to both of you, seeing your love bare for each other so pure and without malice that even transcend the bounds of gender. I will bring you back to her, but..." The voice said softening his sound.

As Shizuru waited with anticipation for the voice to finish, she actively listens. Not even letting one word slip out from her earshot.

"you will be in other form and you will not remember anything about her the same with her to you. I will see if your love is strong enough. To fall inlove again in the given circumstances giving you a second chance to express your love to each other." The voice finishes giving it a challenging tone to rile up the being he is talking to.

Shizuru, not one to run away from a challenge and with a great desire to be with Natsuki, composed herself and with a determined look, she replied, "If this will make me return to my Natsuki, I'll accept it. We may be different people then, but our love for one another will still be there. Nothing and no one could ever come between us."

"Very well, sleep now and go to where your heart belongs." The commanding voice instructed.

Then, as the voice and light diminished, Shizuru could still see Natsuki still sobbing and hovering over her dead body. Then a wave of drowsiness came to her, urging her to fall asleep. Knowing what this is for, she smiled looking at Natsuki and then she succumb to her sleep voicing out her last thought.

"I will come back to you Natsuki. Please wait for me."

* * *

Whew! Second chapter done. I hope this will be to your satisfaction.

For all those who reviewed, thank you very much. Please continue to give me you're feedback about my stories, it serves as my energy to continue. If you see something that needs improvement, please don't hesitate to give me your criticism but please don't be harsh. I will be grateful for it:)

For my other story(INHT), i'm still halfway through it because it's a pain in the ass encoding my story in just a cellphone. Mhen!


End file.
